Big Brother Frost Adventures! (sequel)
by zeroher0
Summary: So what happens now? It's been two years since I battled Dark, and know were all good! Dark and Jamie are my best friends now! And I am now a spirit! XD But that's not all! I will soon be M- Jack- DON'T TELL THEM YET! have you learned nothing from the last story! T T Icy- apparently not... (Sequel to Big Brother Frost)
1. Intro

**Hey! My name is Icy, Icy Frost! And if your wondering...yes I am Jack Frost's sister! Yep the one and only Jack Frost! Spirit if Fun! King of the winter! Blah Blah Blah...well anywho! On the last story...**

_Dark's P.O.V_

_Once they let go I hugged Icy's wair and glared at him. He must have noticed my actions and feelings because he glared at me back. Sparks flew and a new rivalry was about to begin._

_Jamie's P.O.V_

_Sparks went flying, "Good bye now," he said coldly. "Goodbye to you too," I replied coldly as well. "Until then!" Icy said oblivious to what was happening. We kept on glaring as I turned and left. As I left, I saw him make a face. I walked calmly, but I was mentally storming off. 'A new rivalry is about to begin' I thought. And it's going to be a good one..._

So two years have passed and Jamie, Dark, the gang, and I are 10 years old right now...except for Sophie she's 8!

So anywho! Back to me! XD This is everything you need to know about me...

Age: 10 (duhh XP

Spirit of creativity

Likes: Blue, hoodies, Jack, the guardians, Dark, Jamie, Sophie, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Pippa, Friends, Spirits, Family, Flying, annoying Jack, messing around, annoying anyone, pranks, magic (hers mostly), Dark Icy, Winter, cold, Fun, mom and Dad, reading at times, and drawing.

Dislikes: Pink, annoying people (shockingly O.O) sweat, heat somethimes, Girly stuff wich includes; makeup, dresses, frilly stuff, anything that has to do with pink, heels, skirts, and the list goes on..., othe than that, enemies (duhh XD, jerks, loud people at times..., and school (but we'll get to that later ;) )

Abilites

Can turn anything as long as I still have creativityness inside of me...

Weapon

Staff that looks like Jack Frost, But instead of it being covered in frosting, it's colorful paint...

And that's all you need to know about me! :D

Oh and other than that! All you need to know about Dark is that he still is the same...

**Dark (imagine he has gray skin and dark eyes...) ( )**

**Age: 10 (Obviously)**

**Spirit of Darkness or in other words...Fear**

**Likes: Icy, Dark, annoying Jack, guardians, Friends**

**Dislikes: everything but what he likes**

**Abilities**

**Make black sand and use it as an advantage**

**Weapons**

**A black sword that is made out of black sand**

As well with Jamie...his is the same as always...

Jamie ( . /_cb20121208005116/riseoftheguardians/images/b/bd/Jamie_ )

Age: 10

Human

Likes; Icy and everything else

Dislikes; Darkness, enemies (of course) and Dark.

Abilities

None

Weapon

Believe

So that's all I guess ^^

All you need to know for now is this and that's all! L8tr!


	2. Chapter 1

**Theme song:**

**The best day of my life Nightcore:**

** watch?v=PGV97_Iw_K4**

**Icy P.O.V**

The gang and the rest of us were having a snowball fight. We haven't changed much huh? "HEY!" I turned around just to have a snowball thrown at me square in the face. "HAHAHAHA!" I looked to see Jack floating and laughing his head off. "HAHAHAHAHA!" "….YOUR ON FROSTBITE!" I said my eyes turning dark shade of blue. 'Yeah my eyes do that whenever I turn Dark Icy….apparently I do that now since I'm a spirit now…yippee! Nah I'm just kidding! I 3 being a spirit it's really fun! :D '

Back to where I was!

Jack looked at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Alright, bring it on doppelganger!"

(Definition: an apparition or double of a living person. Or in other words he knows that she's in Dark Icy mode so a doppelganger is a twin. )

I smirked as sparks flew by.

**SNOW BALL FIGHT!**

I made a quick fort and ammo. We had 3 minutes to do this stuff. My Team was Pippa, Sophie, Monty, and Caleb. Jack's team was Monty, Cupcake, and Jamie. 'That traitor!' I thought. "AND GO!" I heard Dark yell. Apparently he didn't wanna' join because he said it was too childish….BUT HE'S A KID! Don't worry I don't get it either. My thoughts were then interrupted by a snowball hitting our fort. "AGH!" we all said. Jack chuckled bouncing a snowball. 'Dang!' I thought. I handed Pippa. Monty, and Caleb a snowball. They then started shooting really fast as well as I did. And It went on like that for a while until…

"AHH!" That was Pippa! I turned and saw Pippa laying on the ground. "Sorry Icy, I'm out." I looked down in sadness. "Don't worry Pippa I'll avenge you." She nodded with a smile on her face and then left where Monty was, since he was out too.

Soon everybody was out. EVEN SOPHIE! She was my best playa'! I looked and saw Jack's icy eyes. We glared at each other as everybody watched intently. I had one snowball on one hand and he had one on his as well. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled running. "BOOOM!" I fell as well as Jack. I got up and saw that Jack was shot. "Dang." He said simply. "YES!" I fistbump the air. Everybody cheered as I jumped in the air.

**END OF SNOWBALL FIGHT!**

And just then I saw the Aurora. Jack told me that it was only used for emergencies…I wonder what kind of emergency it is? "Hey Jack?" Pippa said. "Yeah I see it." Jack said. "Are you all gonna leave now?" Cupcake said. "Well they only use the Aurora for emergencies…." He then looked at them all. "Sorry, duty calls!" and he left. "Bye!" he waved and flew off.

"I guess I'll be going too." I said sadly. (I turned back to Icy by the way! :D ) "It's okay Icy." "We have to go home anyway." "Later!" "Bye!" I heard them all say. I smiled and said, "Bye guys!" As everybody left I saw Jamie, "See you tomorrow Icy." He said a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. 'I guess it's because of the cold,' I thought. He then gave me a hug. "Sorry I'm a hugger." I heard him say. "That's what you always say Jamie." I heard Dark say. We let go and Dark put his elbow on top of my shoulder. "Oh yeah, sorry about that! *sweat drop* Later Dark! Bye Icy!" And he left. "That was rude Dark!" I hit him in the head. "OWW!" I then flew off. "Sorry" he said catching up to me. "You better be or else I'm gonna' freeze you every time you say something rude." I said smirking. He nodded his head shivering at the thought.

**AT THE NORTH POLE**

We then arrived at North's workshop. "AHHHH. There you are little Jack twin!" I sweat dropped at the name while Jack and Bunny snickered. "VWe have important business to discuss!" "What kind mate?" "Is it something bad?" "No! Not at all!" "THEN WHAT IS IT!?" We all said. "Icy you have been chosen to be Man in Moon's helper!" My eyes widen and said, "….MiM's what?" "Man in Moon's helper! It is the most important role! You help spirits deal with their problems!" "So it's like a social worker or something?" I turned around to see Dark with a bored look. "No…maybe…." We all sweat dropped at North's comment. "BUT NO MATTER!" We all took a step back at North's booming voice. "You have to accept this job with responsibility and wis-" "Yeah I accept." Everybody turned to look at me. "Really?" Jack said. "Yeah I mean Jack's a guardian and he had to accept it one way or another so I guess I'll just take it the easy way." Jack put his head down and a purple aura surrounded him. "Don't remind me…" he said.

SOME TIME LATER!

"And you have to Blah blah blah blah blah…" I put my head in one hand as north kept on talking about what to do as a helper for MiM and all that stuff. 'He's kind of boring when it comes to this stuff…..' I thought.

I was seated in a desk while North talked like a teacher and showed pictures in a chalk board. 'I feel like I'm being homeschooled or something….' I thought. I began to draw in my notebook I kept and drew a picture of pickachu with ash's hat on.

I giggled to myself as I drew. I then heard booming footsteps and saw North hold my picture and inspect it. "Vwell they don't call you spirit of creativity for nothing eh?" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "So…do you vwant another teacher?" I looked at him… "No offense or anything but…your kinda boring when it comes to this stuff you know….." He nodded his head in understandment and said, "Tell you vwhat!" "What?" I said. He looked at me and I smiled innocently. "There is a girl who is actually MiM's assistant and can teach you from experience!" "Alright! Who is she!?" "Vwell her name is…"

**Stay tuned in Big Brother Frost Adventures!**

**On the next chapter!**

'**Whoa she is so pretty…..' I thought. She smiled at me and said, "Ready to begin?" I nodded my head with my mouth still agape. She smiled a closed eyed one and said, "Then let's get started!"**

**So that's all! And here's the ending song! :D p.s thank chu for reading! And please favorite and follow !**

Let it go nightcore

** watch?v=T9JD1f5dYZs**

**See ya L8tr!**

**-Zeroher0**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyooo! MAX here! Woe (hope) I didn't make ye guys think I was in Davy Jones' treasure chest (dead) or somethin'! But here it be! Chapter 2! woe (hope) be dont suck T.T 'n yarr I be shoutin' scurvy pirate again ^^' but I mean...C'mon! 'tis a ruckas (fun) XP**

**Theme song:**

**The best day of my life Nightcore:**

** watch?v=PGV97_Iw_K4**

**Icy's P.O.V**

'Whoa she is so pretty…..' I thought. She smiled at me and said, "Ready to begin?" I nodded my head with my mouth still agape. She smiled a closed eyed one and said, "Then let's get started!"

She had brown hair and eyes. She wore a simple long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"I would like to introduce myself since North told me much about you.

My name is Emma Frost but you can call me Ms.F or Ms. Frost. And I am mother nature….well I'm in training actually….that's why my name is still Emma Frost hehe…

Anywho! I am 18 years old….well that's how I look like….i mean I am older but I don't have enough fingers for that…"

'WOW! She's pretty, smart, kind, and funny! BEST TEACHER EVER!...no offense North ^^' '

"So I heard you are Jack Frost's sister huh?" While she was lost in thought something popped in my head, 'Wait a minute! Emma Frost. Jack Frost…' DING! "OH MY PUDDING!" She got startled and said, "What's wrong Icy?" "Ummmm may I ask…do you know your past by any chance?" "Well as far as I know…..before I became Mother Nature in training, I died in a frozen lake…..If your talking about family then yeah….I have no idea….Like everybody else, I don't know my past, only where I woke up…..although I would like to know my past….." She shrugged her shoulders as I was thinking.

"I got it!" "Got what?" I ignored her and said, "Follow me!" and I dragged her all the way to tooth's palace.

**AT TOOTH'S PALACE!**

"No no no! I said 1898 prescot road! Umm 1444 Spring creek Oklahoma…..yes that one over there! Wait who's here!?" I tapped her shoulder as she spinned around, "Oh it's you Icy! What brings you here? Oh is this your new teacher?" "1. I came here to see if you have my teacher's memories. 2. Yes and her name is E-" "I think I can take care of this part Icy," she chuckled and shook Tooth's hand. "Hello my name is Emma Frost, It's nice to meet you Tooth fairy."

"Please call me Tooth e- wait did you say Emma Frost?!" We both nodded in confusion. "I have your memories right here!" She then flew away and came back 10 seconds later with a tube and a picture painted on it. "Is this me?" Tooth nodded. "Wait, why are you giving me this?" "Because you said you wanted to see your past." I said. She looked at me and smiled. She them looked at the tube once again and then….she opened it.

_**FLASHBACK! 3**__**RD**__** PERSON P.O.V**_

'_**Hey mommy can you read me a story?' there was a little girl with brown hair and eyes pushing a book in front of her mother. "Of course." Her mother smiled with kindness. She was then lead to her room where her mother read her the book.**_

"_**Hey mom can we go Ice skating?" "Of course! Ask your brother if he can take you." "Hey Jack let's go Ice skating!" The little girl pulled the tall brown haired boy outside. "Alright alright! Let me get the skates first"**_

"_**Jack I'm scared." The little girl looked down to see the ice breaking. "I know,I know" He took a step closer as the ice creaked once more "But your gonna be alright. Your not gonna fall in….umm let's have a little fun."**_

_**The little girl was then pushed to the other side as the boy fell in. "JACK!"**_

_**Another Flashback was then seen….**_

"_**Okay children it's time to go now. See you tomorrow." The brown haired girl waved to the rest of the kids who were leaving the classroom. "M-ms. Frost c-can you take me to the forest…my m-mom says it's okay….but I mean you don't have to unless y-" "It's alright Amy, I can see how much you love nature. Plus I was going to take a walk to go visit the lake." The little girl smiled at the brunette.**_

_**Then it started to rain, and there was thunder and lightning. "AGGH! I THOUGHT THEY SAID IT WASN'T GOING TO RAIN!" "M-ms. Frost I think we should go….it's starting to rain really strong." The little girl shivered as the other one took off her cloak to cover the little girl. "It's alright…were going to make it out….now which way to the village." They both sweat dropped until they jumped from a lightning flash that was shot beside them. Their eyes grew wide as the tree started to tip and then it started to collapse on the two. "AHHH!" The older one then pushed the young one to the other side as she took the fall. "M-ms. FROST!"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

**Emma's P.O.V**

Whoa…..so wait I actually had a family…..and a BROTHER! Oh my moon! "So…you done yet?" Tooth scolded Icy for being rude while I just stood there with my mouth agape. I can't believe it…I actually had a family…..and I saved a kid!

"Um…..Ms. Frost, are you alright?" Icy said as she waved a hand in front of me. "Huh? Oh….ummm yeah I'm okay!" I smiled at her and Tooth as they gave me worry faces. "So….what happened?" I looked down to see Icy with a confused face. "I-I…..I had a family…I had a mom, dad, and…and a brother…but he d-died…" I looked down as tears fell on the floor, "I-I…I was also a teacher…the students…the children loved me….I-I even saved a child…I saved a kid…..I SAVED A KID AND AND …..and I became a spirit….." More tears started to spill….but they weren't sad tears…they were happy tears….I was happy…I was finally happy. "A-are you okay ?" I looked up at her with tears in my face, with a smile. "I'm okay Icy…..I'm just happy….I'm just happy that I actually had a family…and I'm also happy that I died in order to save a kid….and she deserves to have lived." Icy looked up at me and smiled with Tooth.

Icy P.O.V

WOW! She was a teacher before! Cool! Huh, no wonder she is such a great teacher now. As I was thinking I heard Ms. Frost say, "I just wish I could see my brother one more time…" Tooth patted her back as a light bulb flashed in my head. "Wait a minute! You said your brother died on a lake right?" She nodded her head. "THAT'S HOW MY BROTHER DIED!" "Oh my gosh your brother died too! I'm so sorry for your loss!" She then clung to me and started crying harder. I just sweat dropped at the scene, "Umm no…he died but he turned into a spirit…..so technically he is still alive." She let me go and said, "REALLY?...lucky….." "Umm but you said your last name is Frost right?" "Yes, but what does that have to do wi-" I cut her off by saying, "Your brother turned into a spirit Ms. Frost." "Wha….I thought that's how yo- geezzz your confusing me Icy…." " Agghh! Can't you see ! My brother Jack Frost is your brother!" She looked at me as if I was crazy, "Geez do I have to explain everything?" I sighed and said, "Your brother Jack, died in a la-"She then broke into a cry as I sweat dropped and continued, "lake, but he then came back as a spirit, in fact, he came back as Jack Frost. Some time later we met and Jack became my brother…..but not by blood though…" She looked up at me still kneeling down and said, "So what your saying is…that my brother is Jack Frost…..in other cases…..he is your brother and he is my brother…..which means…" My eyes went wide open as we both said, "WERE SISTERS!" Both mine and Tooth's eyes went wide as we said, "I wonder how Jack is going to take this…."

**Stay tuned in Big Brother Frost Adventures!**

**On the next chapter!**

"**Wait what!?" Jack stared at Ms. F- I mean at my 'sister' in disbelief. "HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" **

**So that's all! And here's the ending song! :D p.s thank chu for reading! And please favorite and follow !**

**Let it go nightcore**

** watch?v=T9JD1f5dYZs**

**See ya L8tr!**

**-Zeroher0**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey sooooo sorry for the long wait! IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 OR 4 FREAKING MONTHS! DX I AM SOOOOOOOSORRY! I've been going through depression and shizzzz but that ain't an excuse for not updating! Jeez I should quit with my rambling and just let yall' read again I am SOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYYYY! ;-; kay you can go on now. ;-;

Theme song:

Best Day of my life Nightcore

Chapter 3: Independence Day!

Icy's P.O.V

"Wait what?!" Jack stared at Ms. F- I mean at my 'sister' in disbelief, "HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" The guardians and I sweatdropped as he started to shake Emma by her shoulders. "I-I d-" "you died..." Jack interrupted her and let go just as Tooth was about to hurry over to break it up. "B-but how? W-why? I thought you were with mom...and dad..." "W-well when you left...I grew up and became a teacher...but one day there was a storm and one of my students was about to get squashed by a tree that was struck by lightning...so I pushed her away a-" "You took the fall." "CAN YOU AT LEAST LET ME FINISH!" Emma threw her hands in the air as Jack took a step back.

Jack's P.O.V

I then stared at the ground and put a hand to my face. The others ,I think, must have thought I was sad or something because once I drew a laugh they stared at me like if I was a mad man. "You haven't changed much haven't you Emma?" I laughed once more as she puffed her cheeks when she use to when she was in a situation like this...like when it was before...

"Well it was only some years when I last saw you..." "PFFT! WHEN YOU LAST SAW ME!? You saw me like 2 or 3 centuries ago!" I was floating now and laughed so hard that I'm upside down now. 'heh' I could see Icy looking at me weird but then grinned.

Emma P.O.V

"Yeah and I can see that you haven't changed a bit...or in this case grew!" I laughed at my little joke. Because if you haven't noticed but I was like one inch taller than him! He came back down and looked me in the eye seriously as I put my hands on my hips. He pursed his mouth and puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms and legs and sat down. "NO FAIR!" I laughed so much my face was getting changing colors!

Icy's P.O.V

I managed a giggle to come unoticed as Jack still sat there crossing his arms and pouting in how he's older but not taller. He looked like a little kid like that! And I thought I was suppose the be the kid! I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore! "Hahahahahahahahaha J-jack hahaha you look like a little kid!" I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. "Says the girl who still carries her blanket around." He smirked at his little joke as I glared at him. "Well at least I'm not a pedobear!" I smirked at my response as his smirk turned into a glare. "Baby." "Pedobear." "I'M NOT A PEDOBEAR!" He waved his hands and crossed his arms. "Emma can you please tell Icy I'm not a pedobear!" "I'm sorry Jack but a 17-year-old guy hanging out with little kids does sound pedobear-ish enough. He looked at Emma astonished and then at the guardians who shrugged. "b-but but!" "HAHA you said butt!" I laughed as my childness kicked in and clutched my stomach. 'ow this is starting to hurt.'

The guardians and everyone else but Jack sweatdropped at my immatureness.

Later on!

After Emma's explanation of being mother nature in progress or something, we all went to Burgess and hanged with the gang. "I wonder were Dark is...haven't seen him since my lessons..." As I thought aloud a snowball hit me in the back of the head. "He's probably playing with his sand." Caleb said. "Yeah, plus he doesn't like playing with us anyway...well snowball fighting I mean..." Claude added while holding a snowball in which he threw and I dodged. "Hey I gotta go! My mom's taking me to the store to buy fireworks!" Cupcake said as she hurried on home. "Bye guys!" "Fireworks? What for?" I asked. "It's the fourth of July! Duh!" Sophie said as she was making a snow angel. "And what ya' guys do in the fourth of July?" Everybody face palmed themselves except for sophie because she just fell back on the snow. "It's when you celebrate the independence of the U.S.A becoming independant. Because before it was runned by ummm..." Caleb started, "some other guys..." Claude finished uncertain at first but then nodded and highfived Caleb. "It was runned by the king of England" Pippa explained. She then looked at her watch and said, "Gotta go too. My parents promised we'd go to the amusement park and see the fireworks there! Bye guys!" She waved goodbye and ran into the sunset. (poetic huh -v- XD lol)

Caleb and Claude looked at the sunset and said, "Man, mom's gonna ground us if we come home late! Gotta go later!" And they ran as the waved goodbye. "Yeah Jamie! Mom said we gotta go before it's dark! And you know I kinda get scared of the dark! C'mon!" She then hauled him to the house as he dragged Jamie by his hand. "O-okay! Okay! B-bye Icy! See you later!" I nodded and looked at the abandoned snowball battle place. I walked to the forts and waved my staff around. 'Heh, it looks like if I was a witch! XD cool!'

I waved it around and rearanged the forts to spell out 'Happy 4th of July!' Because, 'Happy independence day' was too long. After that I flew back to the house before a certain boom! caught my attention. "What in the king of winter was that!?" I exclaimed. I looked around me and looked at the sky to see magical sparks fly in the air. "Whooooaaaa" Then there flew an old man with a white beard and a tall hat that had a blue ribbon of stars around it. He also wore a red bow on his neck and a blue coat. He had a white shirt and blue pants. I saw him create fireworks out of his hands. He just aimed and shot! "Whoooaaa..." I looked in awe at the explosions. He then turned to me and smiled. He flew up to me and stuck out his hand in which I shook. "Hello little miss, my name is Sam, uncle Sam! Happy independence day!" "H-hi my name is Icy! Icy frost! Happy independence day for you too!" I smiled back and he floated down to see my sculpture. "And what is this? Some fine artwork we have here...did you make this Icy?" "Yep! He didn't make me spirit of creativity for nothing that's for sure!" I smiled a closed eyed smiled. "Well this is a very good artwork indeed...and I apreaciate you going all through this to celebrate my holiday...thank you. Now if you may excuse me I need to go back to do my job," he tipped his hat and flew off, "HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!" I heard him shout. I giggled and flew off.

Once I was halfway to the workshop I heard an explosion. I flinched and turned around to see ice and dark sand covered together. "Whoa..." I then turned around as I heard another explosion and saw another sculputre with dark sand and ice. "What in the w-" "DAMN! I CAN'T DO IT! I-IT'S TOO HARD!" "C'mon how hard can it be? I mean yeah it's Ice and dark sand and once it touches it just sticks to it to make that bu- umm on second thought nevermind." I heard two voices and hid behind a sculpture to spot Dark and uhh...what in the world was that? I made a telescope with snow and saw a mini figure...but it was floating...it was like a mini person the size of a hand. He had black wild har that went everywhere, ripped black shirt and pants, and were those? Oh my snow he has bat wings!" Yep he's half bat half umm...whatever he is!"

As I thought of this through I heard, "I-icy? W-what are you doing here?" I jumped as Dark was right by me. "u-u-u-u-u-uhhh...aammummmummm..." I stammered while they both looked at me confused like. The little bat thing was sitting on Dark's shoulder. "Oh yeah! I came because I heard an explosion and umm...yeah! I came to see what it was!" I scratched my head as I thought of the explanation. "Then what's the telescope for?" He said pointing to the telescope I had in my hand in which I instatnly turned to snow. "What telescope?" I smiled innocently. "There was- it was! Oh nevermind...ummm...did you saw what I was doing?" "Well what I can conclude from this all is that you were making black sand and ice sculptures?" Dark was instantly crouched on a corner murmuring stuff while his little friend was floating where he use to be.

"He was trying to make fireworks to impress you." "Imp- wait who are you? And what are you?! No offense!" I added quickly trying not to offend the poor guy. "I, Am the great Batboy!" (see what I did ther -v- smart! xD lol) He exclaimed wildly, "Bat for short." he added this time _less_ wildly. That's when I noticed his little bat ear...so cute *v*. "But how are you he-" "DARK MADE ME WITH HIS SAND MAGIC!" My eyes instantly opened like watermelons. "He m-made you?! HOW?!" I put my hands in the air scaring the poor little guy making Dark flinch.

Next thing I know is a sword at my neck and Bat behind Dark. "NEVER. SCARE. BAT." I gulped. This was the first time he ever did something like this...last time he did this was to bunny when he was insulting Dark's dad, Pitch.

"I-I-Im s-" That's when Dark Icy instantly kicked in. 'Great!' I thought sarcastically. My eyes instantly turned a darker shade of blue and a smirk grew on my face. "Well someones being a protective father." Dark flinched at this and he lowered the weapon and made it to dust once again. "I-I I'm not h-" "Daddy! That was so awesome! You were like 'NEVER. SCARE. BAT.' and then you were like all scary like and and!" He rambled on and on on how Dark was an awesome dad and everything while I sweatdropped and Dark facepalmed. My eyes turned to their original color and I was once again Icy. "Awww he's so cute!" My eyes went all sparkly as I admired how adorable Bat was.

He noticed this and stopped. He made a confused face and tilted his head. Then a smirk began to play on his lips.

Bat's P.O.V

Father has told me about this girl. He kept on talking about how amazing she is and how he has certain feelings for her. And yes he did create me today but I mean, IT'S TOO OBVIOUS! But although he likes her, there is a competitor for Icy's heart. Supposely his name is umm...what was it again? Jorge? Joaquin? Jonat- Oh wait! His name's Jamie!. He kept on rambling then about how today was fourth of July and how he wanted to impress Icy by making fireworks for her since he betted that she doesn't even know what 4th of July is. And he also betted she has never seen fireworks.

"Awww he's so cute!" While I was thinking while rambling I immediatly stopped at Icy's comment. Now I may have been born today but that doesn't mean that I'm not smart. A smirk instantly played at my lips as I floated next to Icy. "Y-you really think so Icy?!" I played a fake smile on my face as I sat on her extended palm. "Mhm! Your the cutest thing I've ever seen!" "R-really Icy!? Even cuter that bunnies!?" she nodded. "Cuter than puppies!?" she nodded. "Cuter than babies!?" she nodded. "Cuter than dark?!" she nodded and a smile grew on my face as Dark flinched and glared at me. "Wait what?" she said with her eyes opened a- WAIT A MINUTE SHE'S BLUSHING! OH MY FREAKIN- SHE ACTUALLY THINKS DARK IS-

Icy's P.O.V

"Wait what?" My eyes opened like saucers as a blush crept onto my face. WAIT I WAS BLUSHING?!

Dark saw me with my pink face. But HE was pink too! My blush instantly darkened and I had to look away. But because it had to do something with being in danger or something, Dark Icy instantly came back. 'Damn...'

Dark Icy's P.O.V

Jeez I wonder when one of them is gonna confess already!? The blush that was on our face dissapeared because of my frustration. Oh and if your wondering, right now I have fully taken over Icy's body so she won't remember what happends right now. An evil smile crept to my face as I thought of that making Dark and Bat worry. Bat was then floating back onto Darks shoulder as I turned back to them with an evil smirk. "So Dark...when are you gonna confess?"

His face instantly reddened but was then cooled off once he realized he was talking to Dark Icy. "...dunno." he said boredly. My face fell and a dark aura surrounded me. "Duuuuuddddeeee! ONE OF YOU NEEDS TO CONFESS!" Dark flinched as Bat had a bored expression as well. "I agree. This is getting really annoying."

"But I made you today! How can it be an-" "Daddy just in 10 minutes you can get annoyed by how you both spend 2 years together and none of you confessed. "W-Well..." I face palmed and said, "Look Icy is going to come back soon and if you can't confess then just show her the fireworks you were gonna show her." I sighed. "B-But I'm not even sure how to m-" "Byyyyeeeee" I said as I disapeared back.

Icy's P.O.V

"Whoooaaa...that's never happened before...so umm...what happened?" I looked at Dark's surprised expression as Bat nudged him. "O-Oh yeah! I-I was going to show you the fireworks I was working on!" He smiled but I saw him and Neko sweatdrop.

I was then led to a clreading were Dark threw a piece of ice and shot it with dark sand. It was instantly smashed and made into what was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Fireworks. But it was ...better! It was more awesommer! I gaped in awe at the scene as Dark smiled and made more. Making each one as cooler as the last one.

Once that was over we went back into the workshop with Jack giving Dark a glare. "Why are you back so late?" He said...mostly towards Dark. I sweatdropped as Dark shrunk at Jack's glare. "u-umm..." he began. "We went to see fireworks!" I explained. "They were really cool!" I said with my eyes shining with excitement. Jack smiled and we explained to him and the guardians who Bat was. After that we went back into our rooms to prepare for bed.

I then walked to Dark's room remembering I forgot something. I knocked on his door as he then said, "Who is it?" "Icy!" the door was then opened to see Dark with a simple black shirt, black boxers, and black socks. "I forgot to tell you something!" "Yeah?" He said leaning on the door frame crossing his arms boredly. "Thanks! For making the fireworks! They were really cool!" He nodded his head and shrugged, "no problem." I nodded my head and smiled. I then leaned in close to Dark's face and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again! Goodnight Dark.

I then walked back into my room and fell asleep. Once I left, I left a blushing Dark and a snickering Bat.

Okay if you were wondering, Bat was first Neko (cat) but I then changed it since it's form a show...so yeah...plus I think their both adorable anyway! So yeah...

One the next Chapter of Big brother Frost Adventures! :

"You did what?!" North boomed as I shrunk in fear. "I-I kinda upsetted the umm...storm spirit and the forest spirit..." I sweatdropped and shivered as North started saying stuff in Russian...thank God I don't speak Russian...

Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians or Uncle sam. Okay? Okay!

Ending song:

Let it go Nightcore

See ya l8tr!

-MAX/zeroher0

(Oh yeah Before I forget! If you like Kids next door or Camp rock pleeeaaseee go check out my friend's stories! She's really cool and is a HUGE fan of Camp rock and the Jonas Brothers! She hasn't published a lot but she will as soon as she gets the hang of writing! Kay? ^^ Look her up! - alysonscool )


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

You have nooooooo Idea how much I wanted to update! Well here it is! Enjooyy!

Chapter: Storm Spirit V.S Forest Spirit

"You did what?!" North boomed as I shrunk in fear. "I-I kinda upsetted the umm...storm spirit and the forest spirit..." I sweatdropped and shivered as North started saying stuff in Russian...thank God I don't speak Russian...  
You might also want to know how I got into this mess huh? Well...it all started this early in the morning.

**EARLY THAT DAY! (cuz that's when all the cool things start at ****XD**** \- stop thinking like that pervs -.-* )**

It was a calm quiet day at Burgress. The snow was white and puffy, the mountains where all filled with sled tracks, and some birds can be heard chirping. Just another normal and quiet day.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

We all rapidly flew down the mountain as we screamed our mouths off. "W-WHERE ALMOST TO THE GROUUUNNDDD!" I managed to yell between the whole wind blowing. We all yelled as we made a huge thump in the ground. Everyone was knocked face first to the ground. I then heard a shriek come out of Pippa. I turned to my left and saw Caleb with his legs in an odd way. "Ahh what happened to my legs!?" He then turned his legs in the right direction and made a crack. "OWW!" A muffled scream can be heard underneath the snow. "o-oops! Sorry Claude!" he then twisted them back again to their normal feet earning yet another crack. "owwww!" I grimaced as he got out of the snow and cradled his feet.

TIME LATER!

Everyone soon left and me and Dark where flying above some woods. Suddenly a shiny flash caught my eye. "Ah!" "What's wrong? Are you okay Icy?!" Bat yelled. I nodded 'no' and he let a relieved sigh. I looked down to the woods and saw the shiny flash again. "H-hey I'll catch up with you guys later...I um...have something to do first." "What is it?" Dark said curiously. "I just...need to go to something real quick. And by the way, if I were you, I'd hurry up. Don't wanna get North angry again. Remember last time?" all three of us shivered and we went to our own separate ways.  
As I landed on a clearing I followed the glimmering light that went deep into the forest. "Aha! Found you!" I raced to the light to see a... "FLUTE!? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR A FLUTE!?" I inspected the flute. There was a really big chunk of Ice and a wooden-old-styled flute was in the middle of it. "Why is there a flute in there?" I said as I sweatdropped. All of a sudden a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"AHH!" I screamed as I backed away from the bony-wrinkled- old hand. I turned to see a VERY OLD experienced woman. She had braided white hair and had pale brown skin. (NOT BEING RACIST WHAT SO EVER) She wore a forest green cloak and it covered basically everything but her head of course. She also carried a wooden stick that was probably used for her to walk of course ^^'. "U-ummm I'll be going now! Sorry to be bothering you miss!" I was about to make a run for it until she shouted with a croaky voice, "w-wait! C-can you please help me?" 'I am suppose to help spi- wait I don't even know if she's a spirit!' I thought as I stayed in the spot debating if I should help or not.  
I turned around with my arms crossed, "are you a spirit?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. She looked at me as if in shock, "well of course I am! Are you not?" she said with big plates for eyes. "Y-yeah...well half..." I said as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. 'I thought all spirits knew who I am...' I thought. 'Well not everyone has to know about you Icy...' my conscious said. 'true...' I replied back. This kept on going until the lady interrupted my thoughts by raising a finger, "I-if I may interrupt, but to whom are you talking to?"  
I had a finger placed on my chin and I looked at her direction with a question mark on my head. "Huh? o-oh sorry about that miss..." aww man I must have been talking to myself again...  
"Well if you could ummm..." "Icy," I replied. "Ah yes Icy, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." A tint of pink dusted my cheeks at the comment. "hehe...thanks..." "No problem dear...now if you will see here," she gestured for the flute. "I need your help in trying to get this flute out..." "who put it in it?" I interrupted as I inspected the flute a bit closer.

_A long time ago when I was young. I use to always play that flute all the time. Every animal in this forest will come and visit me because of it's beautiful beauty. But one day an evil storm spirit thought the music was so beautiful he wanted me all for himself so I could play it forever. Of course I refused, and because of this he decided to trap me in a cage as a musical slave.  
The man in moon thought this was unfair, so he decided that the storm spirit to release me at once. In which he did. But the storm spirit decided to trap my flute as a punishment.  
"_  
she said recalling memories. I nodded and looked at the designs on the flute I never noticed before. "I see...wait, but can't you get it out yourself?" "I tried but the storm spirit said that only a half-spirit with a pure heart can destroy it...and if you didn't know, there aren't a lot of half spirits who go around these parts..." she said looking down. I nodded and said, "Hey! Why can't I get it out for ya! It'll be a piece of cake!" I said grinning like an idiot.  
She smiled sympathetically at me and said, "that is nice my dear but I fear you can't. For only the most powerful of half-spirits can break a spell or something li- oh my man in moon..." too late! I was already trying to break the stone. Just then a spark flew and a lighning bolt flew down to my staff all the way to _me. _I was instantly shocked and my heart went 5 million times faster than it should. "ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...T-T-T-T-H-H-H-I-I-I-S-S-S S-S-S-T-T-T-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-G-G-G-S-S-S!" I managed to say through shocking skin. Once I let go of my staff I ticked every second. "like that will happen..." she said. I touched my hair and...oh my man in moon my hair is defying gravity...  
"Whoa..." "See dearie, not only do you need powerful strength but you also need the storm's spirit's staff. If you get your hands on his staff, you will be able to break the spell and return my lovely flute back to me..." she sighed at the end, "but there is no way that you woul-" "I'll do it." I said determined. "Excuse me?" "I'll get the evil storm's spirit's staff and I'll get your flute back! Piece of cake!" I said crossing my arms with a triumphant smile.

_If only I knew what I would get myself into..._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I'll try and update when I get back kay?!

L8r bros!


	6. an

Im sorry this isn't an update but since I dunno how to reply to people who are guest imma have to reply here kay ;-;

so Abi George said if she can use my characters which is perfectly fine, as long as she gives me some of the credit for the Icy and Dark...so if any of ya'll wanna do something like that, it's alright you just need to give me at least credit for the OC's ;-; kay?

Kay well...

**L8r bros!**

**-MAX/zeroher0**


	7. Chapter 4 part 2

Kay so since I have to update 2 chapter on every freaking story i wanna say...THANK YOU! thanks so much! You guys don't know how much you mean to me! You guys make me going on with my life and shiz. Ya'll guys are awesome and amazing! Don't forget that! So thank you for the comments, likes, follows, and everything! Thanks for being alive! Cuz I know some of ya'll are struggling so thank you for being here! kay on with the show~  
Don't own song!  
GO GO GO Nightcore

* * *

Chapter 4: part 2

On the last of Big brother frost adventures!  
"See dearie, not only do you need powerful strength but you also need the storm's spirit's staff. If you get your hands on his staff, you will be able to break the spell and return my lovely flute back to me..." she sighed at the end, "but there is no way that you woul-" "I'll do it." I said determined. "Excuse me?" "I'll get the evil storm's spirit's staff and I'll get your flute back! Piece of cake!" I said crossing my arms with a triumphant smile.

**_If only I knew what I would get myself into._**

* * *

The lady told me how to get to the Evil Storm's spirit's home and how to get his Triton. And I don't know it it's just me or if this lady already planned it...oh well! Although I do have a feeling that I might know why later...  
So right know I'm on the clouds hiding in one of the food wagons. The lady told me that the food wagons come here all the time. So in order to get in, I had to dive into the food and hide. The spirit who was pushing the wagon into the castle saw a guard, "What's in here?" "Food for the Storm king," the spirit replied. The guard took a look into the wagon and saw nothing but food, "Alright, you may pass." The spirit nodded and resumed pushing the wagon.  
Once we were all the way to the to the castle, the spirit stopped pushing the wagon and left me in it. I poked my head out of the wagon to see if anyone was looking, luckily no guards other than the one sleeping, is here. I carefully got out of the wagon until a pear was about to fall. I instantly caught it. But since the wagon is kinda high, I climbed to the top and dropped the pear inside. But since I was putting pressure on one side, gravity took it's toll on me and the wagon fell. "Ah!" I squeaked and covered my mouth. I looked towards the sleeping guard and found out he wasn't sleeping anymore. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER!" He hollered. All of a sudden guards where everywhere surrounding me. I had no where to go, and I had no where to hide. So I did the most obvious thing that I should have done from the start

I  
**I flew the fudge out of there**

I flew to the halls and looked for somewhere to hide in. I found a room that said "MASTER'S BEDROOM" I looked if there was any other room but found nothing. So I entered the room and shut the door. I jumped as I heard a snore, I turned my pale face around and saw that it was no other than the Storm Spirit himself. "t-t-t-t-t-th-the s-s-s-s-sto-storm s-s-s-spirit..." I whispered/stuttered. 'Well at least he's asleep...' I thought. I took a peek under the door and saw the guards confused. So they decided to split up and go in different directions, except for the Storm's Spirit's room since the last time someone went there they were..."SNOORREEE" I winced as the Storm spirit interrupted them. I stood up slowly and looked around the room since I had to wait anyway. Until something caught my eye...I looked at the sleeping spirit's form and saw the Staff.

I looked at the Staff and saw the storm Spirit had it around his arms. 'He's hugging his Staff?' I thought sweat-dropping. Although, because of this, I had to find a way to get the staff out of his meaty hands. A light bulb turned on in my head, and I found an idea. Like what they show in TV shows, I grabbed another wooden staff and quickly did the old switch-a-roo. I winced as he snored and turned to the other side. Once he calmed down I found something on the Spirit's dresser, it was a photo. A photo of him, the Storm Spirit, and a African-american lady with blue hair. "Weird...she never told me he was married, " I muttered to myself. I shook my head and thought to ask her once I came back.

TIME LATER brought to you by Bat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh you got it!" the Forest spirit exclaimed surprised. "Quickly! Use the staff before he notices it missing!" I did as told and my hair went flying. 'Wow this staff is powerful!' I thought. The stone broke and I returned the flute back to her. "Thank you thank you so much!" Just then, I heard a big bang and looked up.

**WHO TOOK MY STAFF?!**

My face turned paler than it already is and I saw a bright light coming from the Staff that belonged to him. A bubble then appeared in front of us and there appeared the Storm Spirit himself. "EVE! I should have known it was you!" He bellowed**.** "Why hello there Storm.." "Only my sister would do something like this!" "Wait what? H-he's your brother?!" Millions and billions of questions raced thru my head.  
"Oh right, the half spirit," the lady- I mean Eve said. "Well now that I have my flute back, I can reveal my true form," Sparks and rays shot out of the flute as she played it, and she then revealed her true form. She had blue hair, blue eyes, she was African-american**, **had red designs all over her body, and she had a bluish-grayish dress on.  
"And now that I have my flute back, I can finally be able to defeat you!" She cackled evilly and the Storm Sp- I mean, Storm crossed his arms. "Not if I have my Staff back!" he said as he looked at me in my awkward position in all this. "umm..." "No matter! I will just call my staff!" The staff then glowed and flew upwards. "Whoa..."

**THE BATTLE WILL SOON COMMENCE!**

I heard Storm thunder out. The bubble popped and Eve was gone. "Umm...NOORRTH!" I yelled.  
After that I went back to North's Workshop.  
And that's what happened.

PRESENT TIME!

As North kept on yelling stuff in Russian, I sweat-dropped and tried to look for a way to help in this situation. "M-maybe I can help?" I squeaked. North looked at me, with that scary Russian aura and boomed, "NO! You have done enough!" "But it was only an accident..." I said timidly. He ignored me and left to call the rest of the guardians about the situation. Because of this, I was grounded and left to my room.  
"Hey is something wrong Icy?" I heard Bat say. "Well...I accidentally upset the storm spirit and the storm spirit..." I said sighing. "And how come you aren't with Dark?" I asked already on top of my bed. "He told me to tell you that he's sleeping and not doing something to get your attention what so ever," he said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I'm just gonna guess he's sleeping..." "So you really upset them?! How?" He asked sitting on the bed next to me. "I gave the forest Spirit her flute back, and now that she has it, she can call out war on the Storm spirit. And now their at war." Bat looked at me wide eyes. "Whoa...and you did all that this morning?! Dad told me that you were mischievous but I never knew you were this tricky..." Bat wondered. I sighed and replied, "I never wanted to start all this on purpose...It was an accident! I mean how can you tell when an old lady, who was actually in a fake form, know when she is lying?!" I sighed for the last time and got up. "You know what! I can just ask my big bro how to deal with this!" I was about to got outside of my room when I heard Jack yell and say I was in trouble. I puffed my cheeks and thought of another person to get help from. "Hey what about Dad!?" Bat exclaimed. "Bat! That's a great idea!" I was about to open the door till some black hole appeared in my wall. I looked at it and saw Dark come out of it. "C 'mon I found a way I could help," he motioned me to enter the hole in the wall in which I did.  
"So what did you found out?" I asked. We entered to a light-gray colored room. It had a bed to the left corner, with dark gray sheets and black pillows. He had a dark gray dresser to the right corner and a desk to the bottom left corner. Other than that, it was kinda sad and lonely room...although it was cleaner than mine. I looked to the bottom right and saw a photo of what looked like- "wait is that me?" I asked half curious-half creeped out. "N-NOTHING!" Dark said taking off the photo of what looked like me, and into his pocket. He blushed as I thought, 'When did he took that photo?...' I shook my head and said, "ahh that doesn't matter right now...how can you stop the war?" "Come here..." he said walking towards his desk that was filled with notes.

"I found out that the spirits are actually siblings. And the youngest, Eve, is jealous of her older brother's power. So because of that she called war in order to take the Staff from him and be the most powerful. Although because of this, Man in moon trapped the flute away. So only a half spirit that has a staff as powerful as the staff of the Storm Spirit can break it. " "So that's why she wanted me to break it..." "Yeah, BUT! They way you can stop this is by convincing Eve that they are brothers. And that causing a war is no way of becoming powerful." I nodded but said kinda confused, "But how do I do that?" "I, have a full proof plan," he said smirking.

_**SOME HOURS LATER**_

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS FULL PROOF!" I yelled angrily at Dark as we were brought towards the Forest spirit's dungeon. We were coming back to the woods till some of the animals that Even entranced them with the flute caught us and brought us here. "I guess I might have made up some stuff here and there..." I glared daggers at him and growled as we were embraced by strong thorny vines. I winced as the thorns poked through my skin and blood poured out. "Well do you at least know how to get out of this mess?" I exclaimed as the thorny vines where squeezing me harder. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," I whined as I tried to think of a way to escape. "Oh wait! What if Bat bit his was thru the vines!?" "N-not gonna happen..." replied bat with a disgusted look on his face. "Okay...well can you summon you shadow sword?" Dark tried summoning it but it didn't work. His hand where apart, and he doesn't know how to summon it with his hands apart.  
"Man...this is all my fault. All I wanted to do was help, but I just made things worse...I'm a horrible helper..." I muttered as I looked down at my now bleeding arms. "No, your not horrible. And you don't _always _make things worse. And in this case, it wasn't your fault. I mean anyone would have fallen for a trap like that." "Yeah...but I don't even know how to get us out of here...we'll probably end up bleeding to death...and it will all be because I _had _to help..." "And what if you didn't like helping. You wouldn't have changed me...you wouldn't have helped me into being...umm...nicer..." I looked up at him with a red puffy nose and teary eyes. "Y-you really think so?" "Yeah! And if you didn't help then you wouldn't have made lots of friends! You wouldn't even know me, Jack, or anyone else!" "you forgot about Jamie Dad..." I heard Bat mutter. "The point is! Its not your fault, and your not horrible! Your amazing, your awesome, your smart, and pretty, and I love you- " "Wait what?" I asked "I meeaann your the most creative person I've ever met! And you ALWAYS know what to do! Without you my life would have been dark and lonely..."  
I smiled at him, "Thanks...Dark...you always know what to say," "I learned it from the best," he said winking at me. I giggled and said, "thanks." "Ehem! But aren't you guys in the middle of something?!" I heard Bat say. I looked at Dark and mine's clothes, "good point..." I thought of a way to get out till a light bulb lit up in my head. "I got it! I can do that spell my older sister taught me!" I then repeated the words Emma taught me,

**Insidias detegentem ,**  
**Insidias detegentem quam incidissent,****_  
_**

"  
And immediately the vines unwrapped. "Alright! Now let's go look for Eve!" All three of us made our ways towards the tree in which we last saw Eve but she wasn't there! Nor where any animal! "The battlefield!" I exclaimed. I immediately dragged both boys to the battle field to see both sides about to fight. "We have to do something!" yelled Bat. "I know!" I yelled back.  
"Wait, what if we make Eve remember when they were kids and when they weren't fighting?! Before the sibling rivalry!" Dark shouted.

Storm's P.O.V

From the day father gave me my staff, I've had this immense power. And since that very day, Eve has been jealous. Many, many times has she tried getting her hands on this staff. Until she turned 16 that is, she found the oldest tree in the sacred woods and made a flute with the wood. And because of the flute, she got more power that way, and because of the power, she had the chance to call out war.  
It hurts me to see her like this. Greed has taken over her heart, and now she won't even remember the wonderful days we use to have together. If only she could remember...maybe she would call out the war, and then shall we re-connect our bridge once again. But I know that's impossible... If only there was a way...

Dark's P.O.V

"But how do we do that?! It's impossible with all this war going on!" Icy was right, there was too much going on right now. The war has already commenced, and the damage has already been done. Although there is a way to make Eve remember again...although we have to go back to Eve's tree. "We have to go back! We need something that's in Eve's tre- LOOK OUT!" I instantly made a shadow shield to block a lightning hit by the Storm Spirit. Bat shrieked as the lightning hit the shield and thundered in our ears.  
" C'mon we gotta go now!" I dragged both of them while shielding and pushing spirits/animals out of the way. Once we made it I looked at Eve's tree. "Try looking for something that might trigger Eve's memory!" They both nodded and we got to work. "H-Hey dad what about this?!" Bat came towards me with a piece of paper, "It looks like a photo!" he exclaimed. I took it from him and saw Eve and Storm together in the picture. "What is it?" Icy asked inspecting the picture. "It's a picture from when Even and Storm where kids...just like us!" "Then what are you waiting for!? Let's go!" Bat yelled pulling my collar and sleeve to the direction of the war. "Alright, alright we're coming!" I shouted back. Just then a booming sound rung in our ears. "EVE!" We all shouted.  
We ran towards the sound as fast as we could, and to our surprise, it wasn't Eve. It was Storm.

Eve's P.O.V

"Finally...haha! FINALLY! I-I've defeated you!" I yelled happily. "You have no idea how much I've waited for this very day...brother," I spat the word out. I've waited...and waited...and WAITED MANY YEARS FOR THIS! Until finally...a naive little half spirit wandered by and got to help me. I would have made her my assistant until I found out that she betrayed me. And now that I will soon have power...NO ONE shall betray me...NEVER AGAIN! "P-please...Eve...sister...don't do this...you don't have to do this..." I scowled and walked over him. His frail body on the ground, defenseless, powerless, he looked like a little deer praying for mercy. "SILENCE! you shall not have the right to tell me what to do! For once I gain this power..." I held his staff and stared at it, "I shall have IMMENSE POWER! M-Maybe even more than MIM!" I cackled at the thought and held his sta- no, MY staff triumphantly. "I will soon be powerful...but first...I must get rid of the vermin of this world..." I directed my staff towards him, "starting with you..."

BOOM!

A white flash of light appeared before me...and it was like a dream.

I was in the meadows...I was but a innocent child. Playing with my older brother. "Sister! Come! Look what I have found near the woods!" Yelled the boy holding a small flower, Isn't it beautiful?" we both stared at it, but my child like mind snapped out of it. My child self snatched the flower away from my brother's hand and said aloud, "but mother and father told us not to go there!" "Its alright sister, there's nothing wrong or harm with a flower. Just look at it. Its beautiful...I wonder how it smells...hmm..." Before his hands reached it, I took a whiff. And I instantly fell. My eyes darted back, and my legs could no longer sustain my body. It Was as if I were paralyzed. But my child like eyes drooped...and closed, ignoring the  
calls and pleads of my brother.

I was then transported to another room. As if I were a phantom. It was my room. And I was inside my bed covers. My brother by my side. Crying and praying for me to wake uo from my state. But to no avail...I certainly did not wake up.

I was taken to another scene. Where my brother was with a cloaked figure. My brother...my poor innocent brother...made a deal with the cloaked figure for a vile. "Only one drop, right  
sir?" "Correct...now run along abd go cure your dear sister..." And so he did. and tye figure left like a wisp.

I was back in my room. Joined by joyous laughter and smiles. A smile crept to my face as I saw my brother smile at my  
awakening. But through all of this.. i did not smile...rather, I was scowling.

Something changed that day...something caused by that vile. Whatever it was, it changed me. And it was the cause of the hatred for my brother from the very beginning.  
End of dream

I blinked my eyes open. And instantly I saw a small child in front of me. Holding a picture of me and my brother...happy.

The small child who held the picture  
opened her eyes. Probably wondering if she was with the stars by now. Her icy eyes stared at me. In wonder and curiousness. I then looked at my brother behind her. His face surprised and amazed.

I knelt down to the child and asked, "child what is your name?" "I-Icy..." "Have you realized what you have done?"  
She stared at me in fright. But then recovered and said confidently, "I stopped you from hurting your brother.  
Something you might regret in the future."

Icy's P.O.V

After our little 'incident'. Eve called off the war and gave Storm his staff back. Eve also apologized knowing what she did was wrong and uncalled for. She also apologized to me for dragging me into this. But we both forgave her and there was a big celebration at the end.  
Of course I couldn't go because apparently I'm not aloud~ to hang out with adults.

All in all, it was awesome and I finally came back to North's place and earned a scolding. As I was sent to my room MiM shined a light to my bedroom wall. I walked towards it and saw a little golden sticker. 'GOOD JOB ICY. YOUR FIRST ASSIGNMENT AS A HELPER'. I thanked him and looked at my little sticker. And to think I would gave gotten cash...I sighed as I flopped to my bed and fell to a blissful sleep.

**Next Time!**

**"Thanksgiving?" I asked. "Yeah, its when all family members gather up and eat a big~ dinner and be grateful for it. and we also get to eat this BIG turkey." Jaime finished. I nodded in understanding and said, "so is this Turkey important?" Jaime nodded. "THEN WE SHOULD CALL IT TURKEY DAY!"**

**alright that's all for now bros. Don't own pics or songs alright!?**  
**P.s I may have spelled some stuff wrong since I'm on my phone. TxT gomen/sorry**  
**See ya L8r bros!**  
**-MAX**

Ending song:

Let it go by Nightcore


	8. END

I sincerely apologize but this is not an update for this story. I have decided to start this Big brother Frost the sequel ALL OVER AGAIN! BUT DON'T WORRY! THIS TIME IT'S GONNA BE BIGGER BADDER AND AWESOMER!

Just go to my profile and you'll see the new story! SPREAD THE WORD! BECAUSE BIG BROTHER FROST JUST BECAME EPIC!

See ya l8r!

-MAX


End file.
